Game Stories
by Sakamaki Kanda
Summary: Kisah tentang kegregetan dan kehebohan main game online maupun game offline/One-Shot!/Warning : Ada Didalam/Read and Review, ok?/Happy Reading XD


Kanda : Yuhuu! Kanda desu~ saya bawain cerita abal lagi nih, moga-moga readers suka ^_^ maaf jika aneh dan gaje, karena enggak berpengalaman buat fic begini. Yosh!

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

**Game Stories**

**Voca Fict**

**Cast : Crypton Family**

**Genre : Humor **

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Author**

**Warning : Abal, garing, aneh, gaje, typo(s), bahasa kasar,dll.**

**All Author's PoV**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Elsword**

Ada seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berumur 15 tahun yang bernama Kagamine Len yang sangaaat suka memainkan _game online_ yang bernama 'Elsword' di kamarnya, _character _dia mainkan adalah Aisha – _Void Princess_ dengan _nickname _' LenKece', _level 60_, dan _rank PvP_-nya adalah 'A'.

Nah suatu hari, sekolah Len libur dan otomatis Len pun juga libur. Dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan memainkan 'Elsword', karena bosan main _Dungeon_ akhirnya dia berpindah main _PvP _yang 1 vs 1.

Setelah sekian detik menunggu lawan, didapatkanlah lawan yaitu Elsword – Infinity Sword _level 61_ dengan rank 'A' juga. Jujur saja Len sangat membenci melawan IS (Infinity Sword), karena sering kalah. Apalagi dengan _skill Sword Shield_-nya tersebut. Benar-benar bikin kesel.

'Ah Anjir! Kenapa harus ketemu IS?!' pikir Len begitu, mau tidak mau harus dia hadapi. Detik demi detik pun sudah terlewati, kini HP keduanya sama-sama setengah.

"Akh! Udah menit segini aja HP tinggal setengah, pasti selalu begini." Keluh Len. Namun di detik 103, Len lengah sehingga masuk kedalam _combo Infinity Sword_ itu, dengan cepat Len terus menekan tombol _up_ dan bergantian dengan tombol _A _yang berarti _skill Teleport._ Kenyataan-nya nihil, dia tidak bisa keluar dan akhirnya hanya menunggu _Char-nya _itu 'jatuh', seketika HP-nya tinggal _3 hit._ Karena hal itu, Len terus kabur-kaburan menghiraukan lawannya yang terus mengejarnya, niat mengisi kembali MP-nya itu.

Kali ini lawannya yang lengah, tidak ingin membuang kesempatan itu, Dia langsung mendekati lawannya dan di _combo _oleh Len. Alhasil HP lawannya tersebut tinggal 1 _hit. _(Kanda : Jago bener O.O) MP terisi penuh, _Rage _pun digunakan. Akhirnya dia bisa menumpas si IS sialan itu.

Tetapi takdir berkata lain, saat ingin menggunakan _skill _andalannya, _window game _'Elsword' itu tiba-tiba keluar. Seketika Len langsung cengo. Sungguh tidak dipercaya, dia sudah bekerja keras dan hanya dibayar oleh '_Disconnected' _? Baru pertama kali Len mengalami ini saat PvP, namun yang lebih penting _Point PvP_-nya itu, yang dulu ada 52 _point_ kini tinggal 2 _point_.

"NUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bisa jadi mungkin itu akan menjadi permainan PvP terakhir untuknya. Kemudian dia merutuki Internetnya itu.

(note : Bagi yang bingung, kalau tidak salah setiap naik _rank_ PvP, point akan ke_reset_ semua, kira-kira begitu. Dan kalau _DC_ akan menghilangkan 50 point saja)

.

.

.

* * *

**osu!**

Siapa yang tidak kenal game ini? Tentu pasti kenal semua. Game ini dinamakan osu! Game yang berbasis _rhythm_. Banyak _player-player _yang sangat profesional, nah salah satunya adalah Miku. Bahkan dia sudah banyak mendapatkan _rank 1 _dari banyak _beatmaps_, dari _difficult easy _hingga normal. Oh iya, nickname Miku adalah 'TheBestNegi'. Mungkin sudah banyak _player-player _di luar sana yang sudah mengetahui kehebatan Miku. Biasanya Miku selalu main di ruang makan, entah kenapa katanya disitu dia bisa mendapatkan posisi enak untuk main osu!

Tapi masih ada sebuah _beatmap _yang membuatnya jengkel, yaitu Redalice – Bad Apple yang _difficult _paling bawah. Sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba tetap gagal atau _fail_. Namun kali ini dia pasti bisa dilewatinya, karena dia sudah berlatih selama 6 bulan. Oh iya lupa sesuatu, level Miku sudah 84 dan peringkat 500 se-internasional, hebat ya? Kembali lagi ke _beatmap _Redalice itu.

"Uh..! Aku pasti bisa kali ini! Pokoknya aku enggak mau ada 1 _miss _pun!" Miku sudah bersiap dengan mouse-nya itu. Lalu diklik lah _beatmap_ Redalice – Bad Apple, _difficult _'Insane'. Permainan pun dimulai, dengan cepat Miku memainkan mousenya dan jari yang iya gunakan. Dan Miku sangat membenci _miss_ , walau 1 sekalipun.

Setengah waktu sudah dilewati, kedua tangan yang iya gunakan mulai pegal, tapi itu tidak masalah. Miku senang karena biasanya seperapat waktu saja dia sudah _fail _, namun kali ini berbeda. Tidak terasa ¾ waktu sudah dilewati, senang bukan main yang Miku rasakan, bahkan dia belum _miss _satu pun.

Tetapi ada suatu kejadian yang sangat sangat klise sekali, Mikuo – kakaknya – tidak sengaja menyenggol tangan Miku yang digunakan untuk menggerakan mouse, 2 _miss _sekaligus didapatkan Miku. Dia langsung meng-_pause _game itu.

"A... Ma-maaf Imouto-chan, Aniki enggak sengaja." Mikuo dengan takut-takut menyentuh adiknya itu. Lalu Miku menoleh ke kakaknya dengan senyuman mematikan.

"BAKA ANIKI!" Miku mulai memukuli Kakaknya dengan segala macam benda. Mikuo babak belur. Karena merasa belum puas, Miku juga membakar koleksi-koleksi majalah R+18 milik Mikuo.

"TIDAAAAKK!"

Jadi.. yang kasihan itu Miku atau Mikuo?

.

.

.

* * *

**Aura Kingdom**

"Ah bangke! Pake mati segala!" ucap kasar seorang pemuda berambut biru, Kaito. Sampai berbicara seperti itu apa sih yang sedang dia lakukan? Tentu saja sedang main _game online. Game _yang sedang dia mainkan adalah Aura Kingdom, game yang berasal dari negri Taiwan ini rupanya menarik perhatian mahluk bersurai biru itu. _Nickname chara _Kaito ialah 'BlueIce', _chara _yang memakai _class_ _Dual Pistol _dan _Bard_, _level _70, _Eidolonnya _adalah Sigrun bintang 3. Kaito tidak main PvP, karena males, enggak ada gunanya. Namun _aura lucky_-nya itu sangaaat kuat, sering mendapatkan _item-item rare_, _Eidolon _langka, dll. Sungguh Kaito sangat menyayangi _characternya _ini. Bahkan dia sering begadang demi main game itu. Tidak akan dia jual atau berikan kepada SI-A-PA-PUN!

Kembali ke Kaito, ternyata _chara-nya _'mati' di _solo dungeon _, setelah menunggu 1 menit _chara-nya merespawn_ kembali, dengan cepat dia kembali ke _Boss _di _dungeon _itu. Sangat cepat jari-jarinya menekan tombol-tombol _skill _dan _critical damage _yang besar sehingga _Boss_ tersebut cepat mati.

"Huft.. melelahkan juga." Kaito merenggangkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari perut Kaito, yang tandanya dia lapar.

"Oh iya baru ingat aku belum makan dari pagi, lebih baik sekarang aku makan." Kaito bangkit dari duduknya lalu pergi menuju dapur. Tidak perlu lama-lama, Kaito kembali lagi dengan sepiring makanan berada di tangannya. Lalu duduk kembali didepan laptopnya yang berada di meja belajar. Kaito memandangi _chara_-nya yang _AFK _sambil makan.

"Bosen juga pakai 'BlueIce' ganti yang lain deh." Kaito berniat mau ganti _character. _Ternyata Kaito bukan mempunyai 1 _chara _saja, tetapi ada 3 chara. Yang pertama 'BlueIce', yang kedua 'Kaitoma', dan yang terakhir 'Himechan' Kedua _chara _tersebut tidak kalah bagusnya dari 'BlueIce'. Tetapi yang dia pakai adalah 'Himechan'.

Niat-nya sih mau ngeklik _chara _'Himechan', tapi... karena Kaito menguap pandangannya sedikit kabur dan tidak sengaja malah menekan tombol _Delete Character. _Keheningan pun melanda disitu, dan dilanjutkan dengan pundungnya Kaito.

. .

.

.

.

* * *

**DotA (Defense of the Ancients)**

Nah game yang satu ini rupanya sangat disukai oleh pemuda bersurai merah, yang tidak lain adalah Akaito, kakak dari Kaito. Akaito sangat pro memainkan game ini, _server _yang dia mainkan adalah Assia, dimana _level, kill, death, dan assist _berlaku. Nick yang dia gunakan adalah 'ShionA', _level _25 dengan _kill: 578, death: 521, dan assist: 743. _Akaito pernah mengikuti Tournamen solo dan meraih juara 2, hebat kan? Biasanya Akaito main di komputer karena takut _Lag _atau _DC. _

Suatu hari, Akaito main DotA di suatu _room _yang namanya 'Apso lol' dengan memakai _hero Huskar _, level 15, _item-itemnya_ cukup bagus, _kill: 4, death: 3_, dan _assist: 5. _Saat lagi seru-serunya main, tiba-tiba pacar Akaito, Meiko menelepon.

"Argghh! Jangan sekarang dong!" Akaito melirik sebentar Hp-nya itu lalu kembali menatap layar _monitornya _itu.

10 menit berlalu, Meiko menelepon lagi. Dan tidak diangkat lagi oleh Akaito karena lagi seru-serunya, alias lagi menang-menangnya. Lalu Meiko menelepon terus hingga diangkat oleh pemuda bersurai merah itu. Karena jengkel, akhirnya diangkat oleh Akaito. Dia menjepit HP-nya antara pundak dengan pipinya.

"Halo – "

"Sayang! Kok enggak diangkat-angkat sih?! Kamu lebih milih game apa aku!?" Meiko berteriak secara tiba-tiba, dan membuat telinga kanan Akaito berdengung.

"Tentu saja ga – maksudku kamu sayang."

"Aku mau minta pendapat, menurutmu aku itu seperti apa dimata kamu?"

Bertabrakan dengan pertanyaan Meiko tadi, Akaito juga mengalami masalah dengan game-nya, _heronya _mati karena kebodohan tim-nya.

"AH! ANJIR! SIALAN! NYET! GOBLOK BANGET SIH!" ucap Akaito emosi, dan salahnya dia sedang telponan dengan Meiko.

"Apa kamu bilang?! Aku goblok?! Mulai detik ini kita putus Bakaito!"

"E-eh bukan! Ka – "

'Tuut!Tuut!Tuut!'

Dengan mendadak Meiko memutuskan telponnya itu, Akaito langsung diam. Di babak ini dia menang, maksudnya gamenya. Akaito sadar apa yang telah dia perbuat.

Mulai detik ini Akaito pensiun main DotA. Dan berlanjut pundung dipojokan ruangan.

Ternyata Shion bersaudara tersebut benar-benar... Bodoh.

.

.

.

* * *

**Dynasti Warriors 8 : Xtreme Legend**

"Uh.. tamatin apa dulu ya? " tanya mahluk bersurai _honey blonde _itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini aja deh!"

Sebenarnya Rin sedang ngapain ya? Yap! Benar sekali! Rin sedang memainkan game Dinasty Warriors 8 : Xtreme Legend PC. Game yang berbasis _three kindom_ sangat dicintai oleh gadis berambut _honey blonde _ini. Mungkin karena keren atau c_haracter-character _tampan dan mempesona? Mungkin...

Sekarang Rin sedang memainkan _Story Mode, _kerajaan yang dia pilih ialah _Shu_. Dengan alasan _"Kyaa! Pokoknya aku tamatin Shu dulu, karena banyak cowo tampannya kayak Zhou Yun dan Jiang Wei, kyaaa!" _alasan yang.. aneh bukan? Biarlah. Di _battle _pertama adalah _Battle of Hulou Gate, _dimana _Yuan Shao's Army dan_ 3 kerajaan (_Shu, Wei, dan Wu) _bersatu untuk mengalahkan _Dong Zuo's Army_. Karena Rin memilih _Shu _maka diberi 3 pilihan karakter, yaitu _Liu Bei, Guan Yu, dan Zhang Fei. _

Maka dipilihlah _Liu Bei, _sebab dirinya tidak suka dengan kedua paman berjenggot itu (_Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei) _Kemudian _battle _pun dimulai. Rin pernah diberi tahu oleh temannya yang sudah memainkan game ini sampai tamat, bahwa nanti jika sudah bertemu _Lu Bu, 'Save' _lah terdahulu.

Sekian waktu berlalu, dia sudah melewati rintangan yang panjang untuk sampai ke _Hulou Gate, _dan parah-nya HP _Liu Bei _kini tinggal setengah. 'Harusnya tadi aku main berdua aja ya sama Rinto-nii? Ah sudahlah." Pikir Rin.

"Waduh! sepertinya aku harus nyari 'ayam' dulu nih atau '_dim sum_' lah," ucap Rin. 'Ayam' dan '_Dim sum' _yang dimaksudkan Rin adalah penambah HP. Setelah 5 menit kemudian, Rin berhasil mendapatkan 'Ayam' yang menambah 200 HP. Dengan takut-takut Rin mendekati _Hulou Gate, _lalu ada sebuah film pendek yang tandanya _Lu Bu _sudah terlihat.

Disekujur tubuh _Lu Bu_ terdapat aura merah dan sengatan listrik yang merah juga, badannya tinggi, matanya sangat tajam, dan _armor_ yang serba hitam dengan 2 bulu burung yang panjang di helmnya. Membuat takut si gadis ini._ Lu Bu _mulai bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi, menuju _character_ Rin, _Liu Bei._

"Anjir!" Rin kaget sangat. Karena takut dia lari-lari sambil dikejar oleh _Lu Bu_ yang berada sangat dibelakangnya, tak mau lama-lama akhirnya di_musou _lah _Lu Bu_, HPnya hanya berkurang sangaaaat sedikit bahkan tidak ada seperempat. Dengan terpaksa Rin hanya kabur-_musou_-kabur-_musou, _temannya pernah bilang sekali terkenal pukul _Lu Bu_ saja bisa menyebabkan Hp menjadi setengah, sangat menakutkan.

15 menit pun berlalu, kini HP _Lu Bu_ tinggal seperempat. Rin langsung meng_'save'_ dan kembali melawan _Lu Bu_, Rin memakai _Rage_ dan me_musou_ dia. Tapi.. yang membunuh _Lu Bu_ bukan Rin melainkan _Yuan Shou_.

"Ish! Sialan!" Untungnya Rin sudah meng_'save'_ game tersebut, lalu diulang kembali dimana HP _Lu Bu_ masih seperempat, dan! Kejadian itu diulang lagi, tapi yang membunuhnya kali ini hanya _officer_ biasa. Lama-lama Rin jengkel, dengan mata yang membara-bara dia bertekat akan membunuhnya sendiri. Dan hasilnya memuaskan, Rin dapat membunuhnya kali ini. Sebab jika Rin yang membunuhnya bisa mendapatkan _EXP_ yang cukup banyak.

Berlanjutlah perjalanannya hingga sampai di boss-nya yaitu _Dong Zuo_ sendiri, lalu dilawan oleh Rin dan _officer-officer_ lainnya. Hingga.. _Dong Zuo_ _musou_, dan kena tepat ke Rin. Alhasil, Liu Bei pun mati. Permainan itu berakhir, dan kesalnya Rin lupa meng_'save'_ sesudah melawan Lu bu.

Mulai saat itu Rin membenci _Battle of Hulou Gate_.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos : Yugi the Destiny**

Pasti jarang-jarang banyak orang mengetahui game PC yang satu ini. Yu-Gi-Oh! ada yang kenal kan? Itu loh _card game_ gitu, kemudian dibuat_ game PC. _Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam, Rei sangat antusias memainkan game tersebut. Sampai-sampai lupa makan dan mandi, sangat-sangat parah. Rei sangat pintar dalam menyusun strategi dalam permainan ini, namun kelemahannya adalah saat _Computer Yugi_ mengeluarkan kartu keramat, alias _Exodia. _Itu sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi dengan berbagai macam _trap_ atau _spell card._

Pada suatu hari, Rei bosan menonton TV. Kemudian dia beralih ke laptop yang ada di pangkuannya. Berniat memainkan Yu-Gi-Oh! Walau sudah menang berkali-kali, menurutnya masih belum cukup karena masih banyak kartu-kartu yang belum dia dapatkan. Seperti biasa Rei hanya memainkan _Single Match, _sebelum permainan dimulai Rei harus suit (?) gunting-batu-kertas dahulu dengan _computer. _Rei memilih gunting dan lawannya memilih kertas, berarti Rei bisa mendapatkan giliran pertama.

Permainan pun dimulai, pada awal mulai setiap _player_ mengambil 5 kartu. Rin jalan giliran pertama, dia mengambil 1 kartu lagi. Dilihat kartu-kartunya itu lumayan bagus, 2 _monster card_, 2 _trap card_, dan 2 _spell card, _tentu saja untuk _monster_, _trap_, dan _spell card_ tersebut ada yang sangat-sangat berguna dan ada yang tidak.

Lalu Rei meng-_set _1 _monster card_ yang ber-defense 2000 dan _2 trap card, _kemudian _End Phase. _Permainan terus berlanjut hingga LP (Life Point) _Computer Yugi_ tinggal 500 lagi dan LP Rei masih 5000. Dan juga kartu yang ada di tangan _Yugi_ tinggal 4 buah sedangkan kartu yang ada ditangan Rei ada 5 buah. Sungguh kemenangan yang indah, jarang-jarang LP Rei masih tersisa 5000, tapi kenapa dia merasa gelisah?

Sekarang adalah giliran _Yugi, _langkah pertama dia menggunakan _spell card_ yaitu _Pot of Green _yang ber-_effect _mengambil 2 kartu dari _deck, _tiba-tiba ada suara tawa _computer Yugi _yang berarti ada sesuatu yang 'spesial',

'Wah apaan nih?' pikir Rei sambil menerka-nerka.

Lalu 5 kartu yang ada di tangan _Computer Yugi_ terbalik semua, memperlihatkan semua bagian-bagian... _Exodia._

.

.

.

* * *

**End**

Kanda : Buahahahaha fic abal lagi, maaf jika pendek.". Yah.. sebenarnya sih dari kejadian-kejadian main game di atas itu, Kanda udah pernah ngalamin semua. Kecuali yang main DotA itu, jujur saya enggak pernah ._. Nah kalau Minna-san, apakah sudah pernah ngalamin hal yang serupa?

Akaito : Ah! Gara-gara Kanda nih aku jadi putus sama Meiko.

Kanda : Lah? Kenapa salahin aku? Lagian kan kamu juga yang keceplosan.

Akaito : Dih! Kan kamu yang buat skripnya begitu!

Sora : Woi, sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar terus. Well..

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
